Un gesto lo dice todo
by plagahood
Summary: Oneshot. Lincoln le dirá a Lynn de que todo en la vida no es perder. Pequeño y mi primer Lynncoln.


Buenas noches y feliz año nuevo a todos! Este es mi primer Lynncoln. Quería darles el primer fic de este tema en este año! Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños! Y ahora a leer!

.

.

.

2 a 1, Lynn Loud había fallado el penal y la única oportunidad de que ella y su equipo salieran ganando. Los contrincantes festejaban con su entrenador y la hinchada. Lynn solo estaba parada frente al arco, sin molestarse en mirar a sus compañeros. Ella estaba destruida...

Lincoln se encontraba frente al televisor, jugando un videojuego con Clyde en línea, probando sus nuevas consolas desde sus casas.

-¿Que haces Clyde? Somos solo dos contra cinco y tú estás jugando con esa cámara con ruedas.

-Lo siento Lincoln, todavía no conozco los botones ¿Éste que hace?

-¡Me acabas de matar con esa cosa!

-Uh me morí. -Dijo Clyde desde el auricular.

-Éste juego es difícil, ni siquiera a nada le damos.

-¿Jugamos a otro Lincoln?

-No, no quiero morir otra vez. Ahora tengo que hacer algunas tareas y después vemos que hacemos.

-Okey, nos vemos amigo. Seguiré jugando.

El chico Loud apagó la consola y se levantó del suelo. Suspiró y subió las escaleras, su madre Rita había ordenado limpiar el baño y después su habitación. Lincoln se dió vuelta y veía como Lynn entraba con su mirada al suelo y su ropa deportiva manchada con barro.

-¡Lynn! ¿Como te fue el partido...? ¿Lynn?

-No quiero hablar ahora Lincoln... Estoy... Déjame en paz.

Ella solo subió las escaleras sin levantar la vista, llegó al segundo piso y entró a su habitación. Lincoln como su hermano, fue tras ella. Abrió la puerta solo para observar como su hermana estaba acostada boca abajo, con su almohada cubriendo su cabeza. Emitía pequeños sollozos, ella era una chica ruda y no quería que la vieran llorando. Lincoln dudó en entrar pero entró, con precaución.

-¿Lynn? Hey ¿Que pasa?

El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama y tocó el hombro de su hermana. Ella disimuladamente, se secó su cara con la almohada y lo miró. Él quedó inmóvil al ver un notorio moretón en la mejilla se Lynn.

-No pasa nada tonto ¿Porqué entraste?

-¿Como que no pasa nada? ¡Mira ese moretón! el que lo hizo lo va a pagar ¿Quien fue hermana?

-Fui yo...

-¡Le voy a dar... ¡¿Que?!

Lynn se sentó en la cama, con sus piernas estiradas y raspadas. Lincoln que se encontraba anonadado, se quedó viéndola y ella también. La chica pasó su mano por su nariz secando sus lágrimas y alguno que otro moco.

-Yo me pegué. Me castigué a mi misma. ¡Sólo tenía que patear la pelota! ¿Y que fue lo que pasó? Falle... Como una novata, falle el tiro. Todo dependía de mi y lo arruiné... Que idiota soy...

Después de unos minutos, Lincoln reaccionó -Pero, no hacia falta hacerte eso... ¡Que le vas a decir a mamá o a papá, a las demás! Tienes suerte de que Lucy no está aquí viendo como lloras.

-No estoy llorando.

-¿Y eso? -Lincoln la señaló a los ojos hinchados y rojizos. -Lynn no te puedo ver así.

-Entonces déjame tranquila Lincoln.

Ella se acostó viendo el techo y cruzada de brazos, cerró sus ojos y sus lágrimas no aguantaron. Lincoln sabía que no era un deportista como ella, pero si sabia de derrotas. Ya sea en la escuela, en los videojuegos y en la propia casa.

-Sabes que yo pierdo. Sé que no somos iguales pero ya pasé por esto. Quiero que sepas que no es el fin del mundo, entonces ¿Que tengo que hacer yo? Si, lloro, pero sigo adelante. Y eso es lo que tú tienes que hacer Lynn.

Lincoln se levantó de la cama y caminó a la puerta, la abrió y salió de la habitación, dejando a una pensativa Lynn.

El chico limpiaba el inodoro con detergente y lavandina con cuidado de no mancharse la ropa. Luego de dejar a cinco estrellas el baño, fue el turno de limpiar su habitación. Trajo la escoba y comenzó a barrer. Pasaba el trapo húmedo por loa muebles, dejando reluciente cada rincón de su cuarto. Ahora que Lincoln terminó sus tareas, llamó por teléfono a Clyde para jugar algunas partidas en línea, aprovechando que está solo en la casa.

-¡Vamos Clyde, roba ese auto!

-¡La policía nos tiene rodeados amigo! Nos vemos en la cárcel ¿Hay otra manera de escapar?

-Oohhh... Me mataron.

-¡Nooooo Lincooooln!

Los muchachos seguían jugando y riendo mientras otra vez provocaban a la policía y robaban los patrulleros, uno cada uno. Después de una hora de videojuegos, Lincoln y Clyde ganaron una carrera callejera.

La noche llegó a Royal Woods, y con ella los miembros de la familia Loud también. Rita y el Señor Lynn junto con Lola y Lana al mismo tiempo que Leni y Lori entraban a la casa. Luego llegaron las demás. La familia Loud preguntó por Lynn pero Lincoln les dijo que estaba cansada por el partido de hoy. Todos comieron y a la media hora se prepararon para dormir. Y la casa Loud estaba en paz, por el momento.

A las dos y media de la madrugada, Lincoln fue hasta al baño, el llamado de la naturaleza lo hizo levantar. De regreso a la cama, él escuchó unos ruidos en el patio trasero de la casa. Asomó su cabeza por la ventana solo por curiosidad y vio a Lynn pateando su pelota de futbol contra el árbol. Lincoln salió a acompañar a su hermana con dos abrigos.

-¿Que haces afuera Lynn?

-Oh lo siento si te desperté... Estoy relajándome un poco.

-Toma, seguro tienes frio.

-Gracias Lincoln... Hey, lo de hoy, perdón si te hablé mal y... Gracias por el apoyo.

-Pensé que te habían golpeado, pero hacerte eso tu sola. Bueno, cada uno tiene su forma de castigarse ¿No?

-Guau pareces esos maestros de artes marciales hablando así.

-Bueno creo que el que escribe este fic ve muchas películas de esas. -Lincoln te mira escogido de hombros y con una sonrisa. Si, te mira.

-Jeje... Dejando el tema, gracias por lo de hoy, me hiciste sentir mejor. Tienes razón, no creo que todo es ganar en la vida.

-Y lo que nos espera.

Ambos reían pero con cuidado ya que era la madrugada y no querían que nadie despertase en la casa. Los dos entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras. Lincoln abrió la puerta de su habitación pero notó la presencia de Lynn atrás suyo.

-¿Pasó algo?

Ella jugaba con su mechón de pelo que cubría sus ojos. -Eehh ¿Te molesta si paso la noche aquí? No quiero abrir la puerta y despertar a la duquesa de la sombra.

-... Claro ¿Porqué no? Pero no te tires gases como aquella vez. Tengo pulmones sanos.

-Tú tranquilo hermano.

Ellos entraron y se acostaron, la cama era de una plaza pero ya habían pasado por eso. Al pasar los minutos, Lincoln sentía una rara sensación dentro suyo al igual que Lynn. Ellos se daban sus espalda y al mismo tiempo asomaron sus ojos por sus hombros, mirándose. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

-... ¿No puedes dormir? -El chico fue el primero en romper el incómodo momento.

-No, siento algo, como si faltara...

-¿Agua fría?

-Jaja no eso no. ¿Tienes sed?

-Ese calor no tengo. -Lincoln murmuró. -Eh no... ¿Porqué te apoyas en mi? Preguntó nervioso.

-Tengo frio, estas sabanas no calientan nada... Lincoln, gracias por preocuparte por mi.

-Somos familia Lynn, hacemos todo por sentir mejor al otro. -Contestó él a centímetros de los labios de su hermana.

Ambos se miraban fijamente con sus mejillas coloradas, sus cuerpos pegados y los brazos de Lincoln protegiendo a los de su hermana. Sin pensarlo, el chico apoyó sus labios besando a Lynn por segundo. Ella quedó roja como tomate haciendo que Lincoln aleje su rostro de ella.

-Perdón por eso Lynn es que fue impulsivo, yo lo...

Ella cayó a su hermano con sus dedos, tapándole la boca. Luego acarició su mejilla para luego volverlo a acercarlo a sus labios.

-¿Viste que te dije lo del agua fría? Era por eso.

Ella suavemente apoyó sus labios con los de su hermano Lincoln. Ambos se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían, se querían. Era un amor impuro, era secreto, ellos lo sabían pero la noche era de suya, nadie sabría de ese cariñoso amor prohibido.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Lincoln...

-Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida Lynn...

.

.

.

Guau! Así es como se siente escribir esto :D saludos a todos y que tengan un feliz 2018! Aquí Plagahood cambió y fuera!


End file.
